


The Mortal Instruments:City of Love and Demons

by Mortalinstruments12



Series: The Mortal Instruments [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortalinstruments12/pseuds/Mortalinstruments12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roselyn Shadow has always been normal, and alone. She was abandoned when she was little, with no idea that she was a shadow hunter. When she's attacked by a demon one day and the gorgeous blonde haired Jason Herondale saves her, her world is turned upside down. She starts having nightmares and memories of demons and people in black cloaks with angel wings. Not only is she a shadow hunter, but she holds a dark secret that can either save or destroy the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the characters or books. Those belong to Cassandra Clare. Some of the sayings/dialogue might be similar. This is my own version of the series, with new characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roselyn is at the Institute: A safe haven for shadow hunters. Given a mysterious note sent from her mom, she Follow Jason Herondale there. Will she be able to learn about her past? Or is this just another twist in the puzzle that is her new life as a shadow hunter?

 "We need to leave. That thing? It will be back. There are more like it. Come on." The guy said. I huffed angrily, searching the remains of the kitchen.

"Hold on! I just have to find something." I retorted.

"Find what! That thing is coming back!"

"Find this. My mother... wanted me to give it to whoever saved me in a situation like this." I said, handing the guy the note and necklace my mother had given me. He grabbed it from my hand and read over it silently. He scowled.

"By the Angel... Now we really need to go. We could be watched." He said, heading towards the door. I grabbed his arm.

"No. Not until I get an explanation! Who are you? Who am I? What the hell is going on?"

"My name is Jason Herondale, Jace for short. And your not a mundane."

"What the hell is a mundane?"

"Someone from the human world."

"If I'm not human...then what am I?"

"A shadow hunter. Like me. Like your mother." Jace said, handing me the note. My hands shook as I read it.

_Dear Roselyn and my daughters savior,_

_Roselyn. You must know that I never intended for any of this to happen. I thought that by sending you away, erasing your memories, I thought that it would keep you safe. I was wrong. So very wrong. Your father, Roselyn, is a madman. He will stop at nothing to get you back._

_To whoever can save my daughter. She is in grave danger. Her powers are dark but beautiful. Her father is after her, for her powers. Teach her the beauty of her powers. Keep her safe._

_Rosie, you must go by the name Roselyn Goldstar. You must keep your true identity hidden. For your safety. Take the necklace. It has been in my family for generations. It has magical properties. What they are, I'm not sure. I love you so much Roselyn._

_Keep safe, keep hidden, and By the Angel Roselyn... DON'T GET INTO TROUBLE!_

_Your mother, Nicole Goldstar_

"This isn't happening. Why? Why is this happening?" I whispered.

"I don't know. Maybe Hodge will know. But we have to leave. Now." Jace said. I nodded my head and went to stand up. But everything was dizzy and I felt sick. I fell and felt Jace catch me. He lifted me up and started carrying me.

"Oh god, this isn't happening." I groaned.

"It is. I'm sorry, but it is. We will straighten this out Rose. I promise. But you need to stay awake. We're almost there. Just stay awake."

But I couldn't. And I felt myself slowly slip into unconsciousness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to post more soon! Please comment!


	3. Prologue

Prologue

       I was walking down the street from Java Jones, a little coffee shop I worked at. I was trying to hurry and get home. The day had left me worn out and weary. When I finally got home, the place was tidy, as usual. Except for the art supplies that littered the house. I lived alone, in an apartment in downtown New York. My mother was dead, my father left me on the streets. I earned money and tried to make a life for myself. It was okay. But I was alone. No friends, no family. Not sure of my past.

       I took a quick shower and started drawing. Drawing was my life. But I usually did find myself drawing strange things. Black cloaked figures with the wings of angels. Everyone of them had the gold-blonde haired boy that never left my mind. I had no idea who he was. I sighed. I knew that this would probably another sleepless night of nightmares and visions. Not that I believed in that kind of stuff. The whole idea of it was stupid! I set down my art pad and headed to my bedroom.

        _Thunk. Thunk. Thunk._

       "What the hell? Footsteps? Those don't sound like regular human... Nah, your just imagining things Shadow! Just need some sleep." I yawned. But then they came again. The clunky, unhuman footsteps. I tried to ignore it. But soon, I heard a _hissing_ , something was there. I cautiously got up and grabbed a knife. I went to door slowly and quietly. Then, the hissing sound came back. It was closer this time. I kept quiet, not wanting whatever was out there to hear me.

      Suddenly, the door was flung off the hinges. I fell to the floor and felt pain in my left foot. I got up and turned around to see some... _thing_ crawling toward me. I backed up and threw the knife at it. It did nothing. It kept coming toward me. Slowly, tauntingly.

      I tripped over a piece of furniture. I slowly crawled backwards, trying to get away from this _thing_. I didn't even know what to call it. A demon? But I didn't believe in those.

      The thing suddenly snarled and jumped at me. I coiled back, squeezing my eyes shut, waiting for it to all be over. I heard the demon scream. I opened my eyes. It was gone!

      But someone else was there. He was wiping blood from a sword. My breathing was ragged. The guy looked over at me and pushed his hood back. I took a sharp breath in. It was the guy from my _drawings._ The gold-blonde hair, the gold eyes. Even the strange tattoos! He came over and helped me to get up.

      "Shhhh. It's alright. It's dead. It's going to be fine." He said.

      "What...the hell... was that thing?" I breathed.

      "I don't think you would believe me."

      "Oh yeah? Try me."

      "... It was a demon."

      "You're right. I don't believe you." I whispered.

       "You're going to have to try. Cause it's true. Come on. We need to get you to the Institute. It's safe there."

      "You just expect me to go with you! I don't even know you! How can I trust you!"

      I stormed into kitchen.

      "Well, I did just save your life." He said, following me.

     

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! I'm sort of new here and this was my first try! I will try to post more chapters soon!


End file.
